Durmiendo Juntos
by Strifegirl
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida de una chica en los que necesita sentirse segura en los brazos de su protector. Y este es uno de ellos. One-Shot. CloudxTifa Fluff. Basado en una experiencia personal; espero les guste.


Escrito por Strifegirl

Pareja: Cloud/Tifa

Tipo: One-Shot

Resumen: Hay momentos en la vida de una chica en los que necesita sentirse segura en los brazos de su protector. Cloud no era exactamente una persona adorable, pero cuando se trata de Tifa, es una historia completamente diferente.

Linea de tiempo: Un año después de los acontecimientos en Advent Children.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix. No hay ninguna infracción de derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>"Abrazo"<strong>

Era un día como cualquier otro en Seventh Heaven. Tifa había estado trabajando todo el día en el bar sin descansar, mientras que Cloud hacía sus entregas. Ambos comenzaron a vivir juntos como una familia y a pesar de que ninguno se había confesado sus sentimientos, muy en el fondo sabían que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Hace algunos días, Barret regresó de su campo de petróleo en Corel para encargarse de unos negocios en la ciudad; y durante ese tiempo tuvo que permanecer en Edge hasta que cerraran el trato. Tifa le ofreció estadía en el bar, la cual Barret tuvo que rechazar porque no quería convertirse en una molestia. Tifa insistió en que se quedara con ellos y al final accedió, lo cual puso muy contenta a Marlene. Barret se quedaría por un par de días en Edge, por lo que Tifa no tuvo más remedio que compartir cuarto con Cloud mientras Barret se quedaba en su habitación. Cloud no se opuso, pero tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de compartir una sola cama con Tifa. A pesar de que la cama de Cloud era un poco más pequeña que la de Tifa, había suficiente espacio para que los dos pudieran dormir juntos.

Cayó la noche y Tifa se prepara para dormir. Cloud aun seguía haciendo sus diligencias y Tifa se queda despierta hasta que él regresara. Luego de unas horas, llega Cloud.

La primera noche fue la más difícil. Era la primera vez que ambos compartían una cama y no estaban seguros de cómo actuar en esa situación. Los dos se encontraban de espaldas tratando de dormir sin perturbar al otro. Estaban algo nerviosos y debido a esto, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Tifa hizo un esfuerzo y trató de acomodarse mejor en su cama tan dura. Cloud podía sentir como ella se movía en su lecho y el mínimo roce con su cuerpo lo hacía estremecer. Tifa por otro lado, trataba de no pensar en ello y se concentraba en dormir. Pero hasta ahora, ninguno había tenido suerte.

El segundo día fue menos tenso, pero fue igual de agotador que el primero. En todo ese tiempo que permanecieron juntos, jamás cruzaron sus barreras. Ambos respetaban los límites de su lado de la cama; hasta que una noche, Cloud y Tifa se quedaron profundamente dormidos debido al cansancio rezagado de las noches anteriores y no se percataron cuando los dos entrelazaron sus cuerpos. Al parecer, esa noche hacía bastante frío y era natural que ambos buscaran el calor del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Tifa es la primera en abrir los ojos; y es entonces cuando ella se da cuenta que permaneció toda la noche en los brazos de Cloud. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tifa se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. A pesar del momento embarazoso, Tifa no podía negar que se sentía muy cómoda en sus brazos. Era una sensación cálida que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo y la hizo sentir muy segura. Sin embargo, ella no quería complicar las cosas con Cloud, por lo que hizo lo posible por no despertarlo mientras se intentaba soltar el agarre y así poder levantarse de la cama. Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada al respecto y ella fingió haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Ese día, Barret por fin pudo terminar con sus asuntos pendientes y regresó a las Minas de Corel para seguir con las excavaciones.

Esa noche, Cloud y Tifa durmieron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

La noche se hacía cada vez más pesada y Tifa no lograba conciliar el sueño. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No podía olvidar la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca y poder sentir su calor; y en ese momento, se da cuenta que le era imposible dormir sin la compañía de Cloud.

Tifa decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y ser la primera en dar el primer paso en la relación. Así que, esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, se levantó de su cama y se fue a hurtadillas hacia la habitación de Cloud. Una vez ahí, ella se asoma por la puerta para asegurarse de que seguía dormido. Al ver que Cloud aun estaba sumergido en sueños, Tifa lentamente se acerca a la cama y toma asiento sobre el borde de la cama; teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Cuidadosamente, se acomoda en su lado y luego se voltea para quedar de frente hacía él. Tifa se le queda viendo fijamente mientras contemplaba aquel rostro tan angelical y entrelaza una de sus piernas por encima de las de Cloud mientras coloca una de sus manos encima de su torso. Ella sonríe tiernamente y luego cierra sus ojos mientras se deja llevar por el sonido de su respiración.

De repente, Cloud se mueve en la cama, volteando su cabeza hacia el otro extremo y se libera del agarre de Tifa. Sorprendida por su reacción tan repentina, ella se acomoda y vuelve a intentarlo. Segundos después, Cloud vuelve a moverse hacia a un lado, quedando de espaldas hacia ella. Al ver que ya no podía hacer nada, Tifa se voltea de espaldas también y se queda esperando unos minutos para ver alguna reacción. Luego de unos instantes, Tifa abandona la habitación y regresa a su dormitorio.

Desilusionada, ella se acuesta en su cama y toma una de sus almohadas para colocarla debajo de su cuerpo, justo entre sus brazos para sentir que abrazaba algo. Mientras intenta dormir, una lagrima rueda por una de sus mejillas, mojando su almohada. Deseaba tanto poder repetir aquella noche, pero por más que lo deseara, ella sabía que ya no tenía caso intentarlo.

A la mitad de la noche, Tifa se despierta al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo. Probablemente era alguno de los niños que se levantó al baño. De repente, sin previo aviso, unos fuertes brazos se abalanzan sobre ella y la rodean por la cintura. Tifa se tensiona al sentir el agarre y gira su cabeza levemente para ver de quien se trataba. Era nada más y nada menos que Cloud.

"C-Cloud?" dijo sorprendida. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó desconcertada.

"Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo." Contesto con suavidad. "¿Por qué te fuiste de mi habitación?" le susurró al oído mientras colocaba su barbilla sobre su hombro y Tifa se estremeció.

"Yo... no quería molestarte." Respondió confundida.

"No eres una molestia." Le dijo sutilmente. "De hecho, eres mejor compañía que mi almohada."

Tifa deja salir una pequeña risa al escuchar su tierno comentario. "Tú también eres una magnifica almohada." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Te importa si me quedo contigo esta noche?" Cloud le susurra al oído y Tifa se sonroja al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su mejilla.

"No, en lo absoluto." Respondió tímidamente.

Cloud se acomoda un poco y aprieta el agarre. Tifa cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por sus tiernas caricias. Estaba disfrutando cada momento de esa noche y deseaba que jamás terminara.

"¿Tifa?"

"Dime..."

"¿Crees que podríamos hacer esto más seguido?" dijo sonrojado. Tifa se sorprende y abre sus ojos al escuchar su petición.

"¿Estás seguro que no te importa?" preguntó confundida.

Cloud entrecierra sus ojos y sonríe con ternura. "Por supuesto que no." Cloud entierra su rostro en su cabello y cierra los ojos. "No me molestaría tener un poco de compañía..." susurró. Tifa sonríe y también cierra sus ojos.

"Entonces por mi está bien." Respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tifa se mueve dentro del agarre de Cloud para quedar frente a él. Ella entrelaza sus piernas con las de Cloud y luego entierra su rostro por debajo de su cuello. Cloud la envuelve con sus brazos y coloca su barbilla por encima de su cabeza. Ambos respiran profundamente y se dejan llevar por el momento mientras se relajan en su cálido abrazo.

"¿Cloud?"

"Hmm..." Murmuró somnoliento.

Tifa alza su cabeza levemente para verlo al rostro. "¿Me puedo quedar contigo?" le susurra con ternura mientras le deposita un beso en su mejilla. Cloud responde con una leve sonrisa y sin abrir sus ojos le deposita un beso en su frente.

"Siempre me tendrás..." murmuró sutilmente.

Tifa sonríe al escuchar sus tiernas palabras y luego cierra sus ojos. Ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos mientras se abrazan. Hay momentos en la vida de una chica en los que necesita sentirse segura en los brazos de su protector; Y este, era uno de ello.

Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Bueno esto surgió de una experiencia personal que tuve hace varios años atrás y pues me pareció buena idea convertirlo en una historia Cloti ^_^ espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño one-shot :)**_


End file.
